solo nosotros dos
by Usagi-Dei
Summary: bueno aki mi primer fic es lo que sucede cuando pierdes una apuesta// sasodei sasori siente algo por su aprendiz de cabellos rubios pero este no se da cuenta ¿que idea se le vendra a la mente a sasori?


Emm... pues aqui esta el producto de lo ke causa perder una apuesta y tener ke hacer un fic de una pareja que no te gusta bueno es un sasodei aunque creo que ya le empecé a agarrar gusto a esta pareja.

**Vane prima mía si estas leyendo esto perdóname mil veces porfa pero no fue mi culpa fueron los excelentes escritores que ay por aquí.**

**Bueno ya para finalizar y empezar de una buena vez con el fic naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenecen a masashi kishimto y este fic es escrito por diversión (o a lo que se le pueda llamar diversión porque lo hice de mala gana ¬¬) bien ahora vamos con el fic.**

"diálogos"

_pensamientos_

[interrupciones mías para decir mis tonterías]

(acciones de los personajes)

Solo nosotros dos

El desierto es un lugar seco y lleno de arena a lo lejos se veían dos siluetas. Haber nos acercamos un poco mas y......listo! se encontraban ahí un chico de cabellos rubios ojos azules y una sonrisa muy peculiar al parecer pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

y mirando a la nada mientras el otro que mas bien paresia estar dentro de una especie de marioneta con su mirada fija en el chico de al lado.

Desde hace tiempo ese chico lo tenia en las nubes, observaba como sus cabellos como el oro se revolvían con el aire seco del desierto era una imagen realmente bella para el.

_Que estoy pensando es solo Deidara_-pensaba un poco confundido.

Su misión era nada mas ir a investigar un poco sobre el joven que poseía al shukaku [asi se escribe?] Sabaku no Gaara.

Por fin llegaron a la aldea de la arena donde sasori hizo un pequeño sonido que a Deidara le pareció molesto. Acto seguido apareció un ninja proveniente de dicha aldea quien le entrego un sobre.

"aquí tiene sasori-sama"-dijo entregando el sobre a sasori-

sasori tomo dicho sobre y partieron rumbo a la guarida akatsuki [si eso váyanse por donde vinieron].

Iván caminando de nuevo por el desierto[como coño es que no se cansan los condenados]

Sasori iba de nuevo acosando con la mirada a su joven alumno quien se percato de esto[como no si cuando te estan mirado se siente horrible].

"Le sucede algo danna un?"

"Eh?, no nada"

Deidara solo volvio su mirada al camino y no tardo mucho para que volviera a sentir que de nuevo lo observaban volteo y si ahí estaba su danna acosándolo con la mirada de nuevo.

"Eeeh danna? por que vuelve a mirarme asi un?"

Sasori salio de su mundo y vio la cara de Deidara que se veía tan tierna a su punto de vista

y en un impulso en el cual no supo ni de donde coño salieron esas palabras.

"Te vez muy tierno cuando estas nervioso"

"Que un?"

Sasori entonces se percato de lo que acababa de decir y supo que ya no habia marcha atrás abrió lentamente la puerta por donde entraba a su marioneta que tambien le servia como escudo y comenzó a salir. Deidara abrió mucho los ojos en su vida habia visto la verdadera forma de sasori y ahora estaba como si nada saliendo de su marioneta.

Sasori solo saco la mano, Deidara un poco impaciente se acerco a la marioneta cuando de repente la mano de su danna lo metió dentro. Fue tan rápido que el mas joven no atino a hacer nada y solo se dejo llevar.

Ya adentro la puerta se cerro automáticamente y todo se volvio oscuridad[jojo, mugre sasori a oscurito tenia que ser no?]Deidara ciego por la oscuridad comenzó a palpar y se encontro con alguien o algo.

"danna eres tu?"

"si soy yo"

"etto, por que me metió aquí dentro un?

Nadie contesto pero a cambio Deidara sintió un cuerpo aproximarse al suyo.

"d-danna que hace?"-dijo un nervioso y respirando agitadamente-

sasori llevo sus manos a los costados de Deidara que el pobre estaba mas perdido que un barquito en medio del mar.

Cuando por fin Deidara pudo reaccionar vio como un rayito de luz se infiltraba desde una de las paredes de la marioneta y daba justo en el rostro de Sasori. Por primera vez vio su rostro, cabello rojo caoba y ojos grises y profundos inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver lo atractivo que resulto ser su maestro. Por que coño se escondía en un títere teniendo esa apariencia??!!

Mientras Deidara se encontraba observando detenidamente cada rasgo de Sasori este aprovecho para levantarlo levemente y sentarlo en sus piernas, inmediatamente Deidara reacciono y se sonrojo mucho mas al ver la cercanía que habia entre sus rostros Sasori lo vio divertido y paso su dedo pulgar por los labios del rubio mientras este lo seguía observando anonado. Sasori se canso de verlo asi y en un rápido movimiento sello sus labios con los de Deidara en un tierno beso en el cual el rubio termino reaccionando y correspondiendo a Sasori. Asi estuvieron unos minutos Sasori se impaciento[que raro no?]

Y comenzó a desabrochar la gabardina de Deidara una vez que termino se la quito lentamente mientras se separaba de su boca para bajar a su cuello Deidara comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos y tambien comenzó a quitarle el uniforme a su danna no paso muco tiempo para que ambos chicos quedaran totalmente desnudos a lo que Sasori lo tumbo al suelo y se puso encima de el aprovecho y tomo ambas manos de Deidara acorralándolas sobre su cabeza y sujetándolas de la muñeca con una sola mano mientras que la otra la tenia posada sobre la cintura del chico debajo de el y besaba su pecho desesperadamente.

Cuando ya termino su pequeño juego para excitar a su alumno volvio a sentarlo pero esta vez entre sus piernas con la espalda de Deidara contra su pecho ahí comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente para no causarle mucho daño.

Deidara gemía de entre placer y dolor, al cabo de unos minuto el dolor fue desapareciendo y ambos llegaron al orgasmo donde dieron un fuerte grito de placer.

Sasori salio de el y lo resto para ponerse junto a el no sin antes darle un pasional beso.

Deidara se acomodo en el pecho de Sasori y se quedo dormido ahí pues ya estaba oscuro luego tendrían que inventarle una buena excusa a Pein por su retardo, pero en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos.

**Por fin mi primer fic y tenia que ser asi aunque me gusto como me quedo...bromeo es un asco ojala y les allá gustado y porfa dejen reviews yo siempre dejo cada que leo una historia y bueno ahi los dejo para cuando haga otro fic.**


End file.
